When He Is Gone
by aisu tenshi 831
Summary: They had fooled the entire village, only him and Ino knew the truth. Uchiha Sakura was very unhappy in her marriage. But Ino didn't know about this...them.


Disclaimer: The song "Follow Me" is owned by Uncle Kracker

I do not own Naruto either

When He Is Gone 

You don't know how you met me

You don't know why

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, legs crossed at the ankles, hands behind his head, in just his boxers.

He knew she was coming soon. His former teammate Akimichi Ino had told him that HE was on a mission for the next week. She always came to him when he was away.

They had fooled the whole village into thinking that the two of them were happily married. Only him and Ino knew otherwise.

Uchiha Sakura was very unhappy in her marriage. But Ino didn't know about this…them.

You can't turn around and say goodbye

This had started innocently enough.

Sasuke had returned to the village triumphantly three years ago; much to his annoyance (He will admit that he still harbored Sasuke ill will after the failed retrieval mission, which was the first he ever led). Two months after that him and Sakura got married. She had been so happy at first, but half a year later she realized that she didn't really love him and he didn't really love her.

The bastard just wanted her around for breeding purposes.

To this day he still had no idea what possessed him, but a year ago he saw her at the monument looking so sad and helpless, he invited her over for tea.

They had sat around for hours talking and playing shougi.

Sasuke had been on a mission and he had asked her back over the next day.

All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free

And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea

She had come over everyday for a week and they spent hours at a time together. He will admit that he started to become attached to her.

It had gotten late and they had moved over to the door as she began to head out.

"Thanks for inviting me over," she had said with a smile.

"No problem," he had shrugged it off.

What made this time different from all the others was her leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

He had been absolutely shocked at her kiss. They stared at each other for a full minute.

"Good night," she said turning the doorknob.

In a very uncharacteristic move, he pushed the door closed and grabbed her tightly, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and opened her mouth slightly allowing entry for his tongue.

They made their way to his bedroom and had sex for the first time.

I'm singin

Follow me everything is all right

They had avoided each other for about a month after that. Both were shocked and ashamed of what they had done. Adultery was highly looked down upon.

But then Sasuke was sent on a week long mission.

On the second night, they ran into each other at a bar. The damn broke loose and he ended up taking her in a bathroom stall before moving it back over to his apartment.

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

Ever since that night, whenever Sasuke was on a mission she would come over to his place. Most of the time they would have sex, sometimes she just wanted to sleep next to him for a few hours before she needed to head home before people got up.

He kept thinking about how wrong this whole thing was, but he found that he wanted her too much to deny her this.

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening slowly. Glancing over he saw her make her way into the room, shutting the door behind herself.

He felt his heart constrict; she was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She stood there in the center of the room looking slightly nervous. After all this time, she was still slightly timid around him.

She smiled at him slightly then continued over to his bed. She knelt on the bed as he sat up. Leaning forward she placed her lips softly on his.

I'm not worried bout the ring you wear

He opened his mouth and her tongue slowly snaked its way into his mouth. His worked its way against hers into her mouth as well. His hand slowly slid up her arm and wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her closer.

The need for air separated them.

Moving back to kiss her again, he was annoyed that she was leaning back.

Pulling off the gold band on her left ring finger she placed it on the nightstand. After the time in the bathroom, she never wore it when they were together.

Cause as long as no one knows then nobody can care

Moving over she straddled his thighs, his hands went instantly to her hips pulling her closer to him. Her own hands clutched his shoulders as they began to kiss again.

They took their time, slowly exploring each other's mouths in almost a lazy fashion. After the first couple times, they slowed down the tempo and allowed every little caress and moment to pass slowly. They didn't want to miss anything.

Together it was like they had all the time in the world.

You're feelin guilty and I'm well aware

Pulling apart for air for the fourth time he noticed the trails of tears down her cheeks. He knew she was feeling guilty. She always did. He held her face and gently whipped the tears away with his thumbs. Pulling her head closer, he kissed each eyelid.

Her hands were placed on top of his, before sliding down and holding on to his elbows. A moment later her arms moved to wrap around him.

She placed her head in the crook of his neck and held him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in closer.

"Sakura," he said softly.

But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared

Looking up at him one more time, she began to slowly kiss him on the lips. Her lips began to move along his jaw line and then down his throat. She nibbled slightly on the crook of his neck before she began to suck on it.

His hands moved between them and found the zipper to her top. It made him sick seeing her in the Uchiha clan garb. Sasuke made her wear it whenever she wasn't in her anbu uniform.

She moved her arms down and allowed him to slide her top off her body and tossed into the corner of the room.

I'm singin

Follow me everything is all right

He reached up and found the end of her chest bindings. He began to slowly unwind her, letting his hands touch her skin whenever it was possible. Finally after a painstakingly long time, the wrap was tossed to the side as well, somewhere near her shirt.

Leaning forward, he positioned them so that she was lying on her back, and he was on his hands and knees over her.

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

Her mouth moved away from his neck and she stared up into his eyes. "Shi…" she began.

He gently hushed her and began to kiss her in another slow, deep kiss. Her hands moved around to his back and began to run along, feeling the muscles underneath his skin.

His mouth moved away from hers as he began to kiss his way down her body.

He got to her pants and slowly slid the rest of her clothes off her body. For a second he just stared at her marveling over how beautiful she really was.

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

His mouth moved to her nipples and he licked a slow circle around it before taking it in his mouth. She hissed underneath him and began to squirm slightly. His other hand moved up and began to caress the neglected breast.

"Shikamaru…" she muttered as her hips inadvertently lifted up off the mattress and grinded into him.

A hand slid down her torso and long, slender fingers began to work their way into her slick folds. He knew her body well, he knew how to bring her to the edge, and he did countless times, but not allowing her release.

Won't give you money

She began to make low moans from the back of her throat as her body writhed underneath his ministrations. Reaching back, she clutched the sheets behind her head so hard that her knuckles turned white.

He finally allowed her release, pressing his lips against hers to muffle her screams.

Once her body stopped trembling, he moved back some so he could get a look at her body.

I can't give you the sky

She was flushed and breathing heavily. He just stared down at her, drinking up the sight that she presented.

He felt something in his chest tighten and constrict.

Your better off if you don't ask why

She smiled up at him timidly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down for another kiss.

I'm not the reason that you go astray

He pulled away and stared down at her again. For some reason none of this seemed real to him tonight. She was too beautiful, he was too average. There was no way that someone like him could be with a woman like her.

"Shikamaru?" she asked worriedly. Her hands ran along his arms gently.

And we'll be all right if you don't ask me stay.

He didn't want her to ask him what was wrong, then he would have to tell her. He was falling in love with her and hard. Whatever she wanted he would do for her. If she asked him then he would even challenge that bastard.

"Please don't ask me," he begged before he began to kiss her again, more frantically this time.

Follow me everything is all right

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

He slowly rid himself of his boxers, refusing to break contact with her lips. He guided himself to her entrance and slowly began to push his way inside. He let out a low growl in the back of his throat as he felt her constricting around him.

"Oh god," she muttered, her head falling back.

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

He slowly began to ride her making sure they both felt every slight movement as he pushed in farther then retracted almost completely out before repeating. Her hands gripped onto his back leaving scratches along the skin. Her hips bucked upwards towards him.

You don't know how you met me

You don't know why

The air became hot and sticky and they both began panting for air, a slight sheen of sweat around their bodies.

Looking down at her, he lost his control and picked up the pace frantically, hitting her as hard as he could with each thrust.

"Sakura…I…" he panted hard in between thrusts.

You can't turn around and say goodbye

Her lips pressed against his almost violently, to silence him. He pulled his head back some and stared into her glazed over eyes.

"I know," she gasped.

She tightened around him almost painfully before her body climaxed again and she cried out, this time he let her scream. He loved the sound of it.

All you know is when I'm with you I make you free

And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea

He began to thrust more desperately, his own end was approaching as well.

"Shikamaru," she muttered barely audibly. He looked down at her. Once they made eye contact she gasped out, "Me two."

It was enough to send him over the edge. He quickly pulled out and his seed splashed all over her thigh and the sheets.

I'm singin

Follow me everything is all right

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

He collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted. Both of them were gasping for air. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as her arms wrapped around him tightly.

This was the only time he ever felt truly at peace now a days.

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

Once their breathing was regulated again, they got up and repositioned themselves so that his head was resting on the pillows. She was curled up along his side, arms wrapped around him, head resting on his shoulder. He pulled the blankets up and let them pool around their waists.

He reached over and turned the alarm clock on so that it would go off at four, which was when she needed to leave. He wrapped his arms around her then rested his head against hers.

They both began to drift off to sleep.

I'm singing

Follow me everything is all right

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

He was close to breaking his alarm clock when it went off. He didn't want her to have to leave now.

She slowly began to rub her eyes as she pulled away from his arms.

Reaching over he turned it off.

"That time huh?" she muttered.

"Yeah," he said trying to not sound upset.

Crawling across the bed, she got up and began to get dressed while he watched her intently as he sat up.

Once she was dressed she put her wedding ring back on. She knelt on the bed next to him. "I'll see you tomorrow Shika," she said softly.

He nodded slowly.

They kissed one last time before she left.

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

Once the door was closed he swung his legs over and buried his head in his hands.

Groaning he got up and moved over to the window and stared out at the empty streets.

God damn he really hated Uchiha Sasuke right now.

He turned back and stared at his bed again. Tomorrow he would just have to bring up the idea of a divorce with her.

I'm singin

Follow me everything is all right

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

3/14/07


End file.
